


Past

by c4445698



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, 光源氏計畫, 改變歷史, 言情小說流, 過去捏造
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4445698/pseuds/c4445698
Summary: Len試圖回到過去改變Flash對自己的看法，也許之後有利於業務之便。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 10





	Past

**Author's Note:**

> 既然Mick可以為了他女兒去改變過去，那他也可以。

「你又去幹了些什麼？」Len從他房間探出頭問，每次Mick使用逃生艙回來，乘波號就會一陣晃動，這其實很好判斷誰偷偷開逃生艙出去就是。  
「我去給Lita想上的大學捐了錢。」Mick只是這樣說，然後就匆匆忙忙地離開了，Len翻了個白眼，然後縮回去自己房間。  
人當了父母什麼都不一樣了，但Len是樂意看見Mick有這種改變的。  
他躺回床上翻著書，當然不是Mick的作品，而是艾西莫夫的科幻小說，說真的他身處的環境已經夠科幻了，但經典始終是經典。  
有些時候一個想法就這麼閃入腦中，Len闔上了書，仔細地在思考計算，接著他走出房門，一路上誰也沒有遇到，畢竟他們都在大學裡面尋找Dionysus想要拿到聖杯，這次他沒有參與計畫是他的年紀不像是可以參與大學生活的模樣了，去當大學教授還差不多，他邊想邊走到了逃生艙，開始按了幾個按鈕後就準備脫離這綠色漩渦。  
既然Mick可以回到過去為了Lita改變過去，那自己應該也行，為了讓這一切不要再次發生，或是至少和Barry Allen打好一些關係，沒準未來他會加入自己。  
「和一群好人工作我真的都生鏽了。」Len喃喃說著，他怎麼會待在船上四年才想到這件事情。

奔跑。  
Barry盡全力的奔跑著，他不敢回頭張望，只是奔跑，如同他後面有一頭可怕的怪物追著他一般，但事實是，他的確是被追逐著，一群比他高的孩子追著他。  
Barry現在滿腦子在想，只要快點跑回家，只要進到家門口他就不會被抓到，但他背上沉重的書包顯然是個累贅，突然的，他撞到了一個人，他整個人向後跌倒，Barry急忙的想爬起身，顧不得手掌已經被小石頭劃傷了，「對、對不起。」他站起來，連忙道歉，當他想要再次跑起時，那個人伸出了一隻手搭在他肩上：「他們在找你麻煩嗎？」  
Barry這時候才抬起頭，他撞到的是一個男人，那男人有著一雙冰藍色的眼睛，他們只是對視了一下，那男人就抬起頭看著那一群在追逐Barry的孩子，那些孩子在他們不遠處停下了腳步，似乎有些恐懼，但他們是該恐懼，畢竟這是一個大人。  
「滾。」男人說，「如果你們繼續找這孩子麻煩，我會親自去學校找你們老師說有霸凌行為出現，並且讓你們家長跑一趟學校，我相信他們應該會樂意管教你們這群孩子。」男人帶著微笑告訴他們，壞孩子們顯然被唬住了，他們掉頭就往反方向跑。  
「謝謝你。」Barry小聲的道謝，臉有些紅，畢竟從來沒有人為他出頭過。  
男人蹲下身，輕輕的抓起了Barry的手，向上攤開，「會痛嗎？」男人問著他，Barry點點頭，「真不巧，我身上並沒有可以包紮的東西。」男人看起來有些懊惱，「你知道最近的藥局在哪嗎？」他問著Barry。  
Barry點點頭，「你願意帶我去買嗎？然後我們可以幫你包紮一下。」Barry應該要拒絕的，因為他家其實就在前方沒有多遠，他其實可以回家找媽媽包紮的，而且老師和其他大人也都教過他們，不能隨便和陌生人講話或是跟著他走。  
可是──Barry心裡有些拿捏不定，「我不可以和你走。」Barry說出了自己的問題，「你是陌生人。」  
男人先是愣了愣，然後笑了出來，「我很抱歉我沒有自我介紹，你可以叫我Cold，我的朋友們都這樣叫我。」他伸出了手，Barry猶豫了一下，也把手伸出去，和他握手：「Barry Allen.」Barry告訴他，接著他問：「為什麼他們叫你Cold，你體溫很低嗎？」  
Cold站起身子，「我們可以去藥局的路上說這個，你覺得呢？」Barry點點頭，開始走在他前頭。

Barry和一個剛認識不久的男人坐在路邊，一起吃著冰棒，Barry的手掌心有著一兩片Ok蹦，至於吃冰，只是剛好聽見冰淇淋車開了過去，Cold隨口問了他想不想吃而已，Barry很想說不用，但Cold還是買了兩支冰，和他坐在路邊一起吃。  
冰不小心滴到了Barry的衣服上，他驚呼了一聲，Cold從自己的口袋裡掏出小包裝的衛生紙幫Barry擦掉，「謝謝你。」Barry又一次道謝。  
當他們吃完冰，Barry對他說：「你是個好人。」  
Cold似乎很訝異聽見這句話，他伸出手搭上了Barry的頭，開始摸他的頭髮：「事情不能總看表面，你不能因為我幫你擦藥和給你冰吃，就認為我是一個好人，壞人也是有分很多種的。」  
Barry還小，他沒辦法理解這句話，「壞人分很多種？」他提出疑惑。  
Cold站起身，順便拉起了Barry，「不是只有會欺負人的是壞人，有很多壞人他們看起來是好人，但其實思想不正。」Cold向他解釋，但看見Barry一副茫然的表情，他笑了出來：「你長大會知道的，我送你回家吧。」  
當到了家門口，Barry抬頭看著他：「我媽媽可以認識你嗎？」  
Cold搖搖頭，「我不覺得給你媽媽知道今天有一個陌生人陪著你是好事。」  
「可是、可是你不是壞人！」Barry急忙辯解著，Cold告訴他：「也許下一次？當下一次我們在見面時，我們就不是陌生人了，你就可以把我介紹給你家人。」  
Barry接受了這說法，「今天的事情要對你家人保密好嗎？這是我們的秘密。」Barry點點頭，然後伸出了小指，Cold愣了一下，也伸出小指勾住他，這是一個契約，「你該回家了，我想你媽媽在擔心你了。」  
Barry轉身走進了家裡的前院，一步一步地往前走著，當他到達門口，他轉過頭，Cold已經消失在人行道上，Barry低頭看著自己的手掌，OK蹦是存在的，表示剛剛的一切並不是一場夢，或是一個幻覺。  
Cold現在是他的秘密了，他轉動門把，打開門，看見Nora一臉擔心的從廚房跑出來，「你去了哪裡？你還好嗎？」Barry這時候才看見時鐘，現在已經超過四點半了，他通常在三點半就該到家了。  
「我很好，我只是去公園玩。」他攤開手掌，「然後不小心受傷了。」  
Nora沒有對Ok蹦的出現起疑，她彎下腰親了親Barry的頭頂，「下次先回家後再去公園好嗎？不要讓我擔心了。」  
「好的，媽媽。」Barry對她笑著，Nora讓他去洗澡後寫作業，之後就可以看電視，就像是平常那樣。

Barry站在一棟房子前面，門口被圍上了黃色封鎖線，他現在應該要睡在二樓，那原本應該是他的家，但現在，什麼都沒了。  
兩周前的晚上，他親眼看見一個黃衣人殺了他母親，他父親被依殺人罪嫌疑關進了監獄，他搖搖晃晃的走進了前院，最後在台階上坐下，眼淚不自覺得又掉了下來。  
為什麼是沒人相信他？為什麼他必須和爸爸分開？為什麼他媽媽會死掉？為什麼沒人相信自己？許多個為什麼充斥了他的小腦袋，但他什麼也不能做。  
一隻手突然的摸上他的頭，他驚恐的抬起頭，發現在他面前的是Cold，那個一年前和他度過了一個小時的男人。  
Barry看到他的瞬間就不再默默忍耐著眼淚，撲到了他身上放聲哭了出來，Cold沒說什麼，只是讓他在自己懷裡哭著。  
Cold後來也坐到了階梯上，Barry改坐在他腿上，臉還埋在他胸膛裡啜泣，Cold的手一下一下的撫摸著他的頭髮，就像他媽媽平常對他那樣，「為什麼沒人相信我？」他小小聲的問。  
「相信什麼？」Cold輕聲問著。  
「是黃衣人殺了我媽媽，我爸爸是無辜的。」Barry說出口後，他原本以為會得不被認同的反應，畢竟他和許多人說過這件事情，每個人都認為他只是因為創傷症候群所以不相信親眼所見，或者是他在編造故事好讓他爸爸脫罪。  
「我相信你爸爸是無辜的，我也相信你說的黃衣人存在。」Cold的回答讓Barry驚訝的抬起頭看他，這是第一次有人相信他的話，「可是Barry，人們不會輕易相信自己沒見過的，只要你堅持這說法的一天，你就必須接受他人猜疑。」  
Cold在告訴他殘酷的事實，Barry已經體會到那種殘酷了，「但是你相信我。」Barry不確定的再次問著。  
「我相信你。」Cold的語氣十分堅定，Barry露出了兩周以來的第一個笑容，「謝謝你，Mr. Cold.」他重新貼回Cold的胸膛上，他原本還想要講些什麼，但聽著Cold的心跳，他開始感覺到眼皮沉重，他從West家走過來大哭一場體力已經消耗的差不多了。  
「睡吧，Barry。」他最後聽見Cold這樣告訴他。  
當他醒來時，自己已經躺在了West家的床上，如果不是眼睛有哭過的酸澀感，他會以為昨天只是一場夢，也可能真的是一場夢。  
不論是不是夢，當Cold說他相信自己時，那一切都值得了。  
當他吃過早餐準備和Iris去上學時，他注意到自己的鞋子底下有泥土，他楞了一下，然後笑了起來，昨天不是一場夢。

Barry坐在操場的樹下，有些困擾的看著自己的作業，「你看起來似乎很困擾。」不完全熟悉的聲音從自己身後傳來，Barry轉過頭去看，Cold站在樹後面，「Mr. Cold!」Barry得說見到他真的很令人開心。  
從九歲以來這已經是第四次與他碰面，去年Cold在他周末去公園玩時出現，但為了不被Iris發現自己走的太遠，他們沒有交談到多少。  
老實說Barry喜歡這個人，他雖然他們沒有見過幾次，每次相處時間也不長，但他知道自己能相信Cold，就像是Cold相信他那樣。  
Cold坐到了他身邊，「你在煩惱什麼？」他問，Cold的語氣一直都是一種慵懶的感覺，Barry很喜歡他的聲音。  
「學校作業，老師要我們寫一篇我的夢想。」Barry告訴他。  
「你不知道你未來想做什麼嗎？」Cold問他，Barry搖頭：「我一直都知道我想要做什麼。」  
「但你依舊在煩惱，為什麼？」Cold總是能夠直接切入他的問題中心。  
Barry看著他，眼神十分堅定：「我的夢想是找出殺害我媽媽的兇手，並且殺掉他，但我不覺得這件事情適合寫在紙上。」Barry雖然才十二歲，但從母親遇害過後的生活讓他比同年齡的孩子更加成熟一些，所以他知道什麼該寫什麼不該，畢竟這份作業交上去後，可能會被帶去看心理醫生，但Barry很清楚自己沒有問題。  
Cold眨了下眼睛，然後告訴他：「你立志找出殺害你媽媽的兇手很好，但你不能親手殺了他。」  
「為什麼我不行？他殺了我媽媽，我殺了他，這只是剛好而已。」Barry知道自己的口氣不好，但他原本以為Cold會支持他。  
「因為你不會想成為一個殺人兇手。」Cold告訴他，「Barry，親手殺人、背負人命，這些都不是簡單事情，你沒辦法承受的，更何況，我相信你爸爸也不會希望你幫他脫罪後，你自己進了監獄。」  
Barry是知道的，殺人是非常嚴重的事情，否則他父親也不會在監獄裡面，自己一年只能去探望兩次，他無助的問：「我該怎麼辦？我不能放棄找兇手，我不能讓我爸爸一輩子在監獄裡面。」  
「我沒有讓你放棄找兇手，但你不能找到以後就殺了他，如果你真的想還你爸爸清白，你該讓兇手上法院，坦承事情他做的。」Cold又一次摸了他的頭髮，「當法院還給你爸爸清白時，他未來的生活會更加美好。」  
Barry看起來還是很迷惘，Cold問他：「你知道為什麼你爸爸會被判有罪嗎？」  
「因為凶器上面有他的指紋。」Barry當然知道，當Joe West盡可能封鎖消息時，他還是會去看報紙的，「目擊證人只有我一個，他們並不相信我說的話。」  
「我認識幾個警局的朋友，他們告訴我說那些物證會一直被保存著，當你長大以後，也許有機會可以去拿那些物證重新出來檢測，也許會有不同的結果。」Cold給了他一個方向。  
「我該成為警察嗎？」Barry也有思考過，如果想直接參與到找兇手這件事情，成為警察也許是一個選擇。  
「警察沒什麼腦子。」Cold帶著嘲笑說，「你要成為比警察更聰明的角色，而且要能夠可以接觸到物證的職業。」  
Barry不確定他在說什麼，Cold只是告訴他：「你會想明白的，但答應我，不要再動任何想殺人的念頭了，那並不是一條正確的道路。」這次換Cold伸出了小指，Barry也伸出小指與他勾手，就像他九歲那年一樣。  
「Barry！」他們聽見有人在喊他的名字，Barry知道那是一個信號，Cold從不在另一個人面前出現，只要有第三人準備加入，他就會消失，於是他在Cold站起身子消失以前問他：「我會再見到你嗎？」  
Cold告訴他：「我們會的，就在未來。」  
當Iris跑著靠近他時，她向Barry詢問：「我剛剛好像看到你和一個男人在聊天？是老師嗎？」  
「你可能看錯了，我一直都是一個人在這。」Barry告訴她。

Barry不確定自己為什麼要上街來要糖，他應該待在家裡專心唸書，但Joe和Iris認為他太過用功對大腦不好，所以今天他被推出來要糖，他打扮成一個吸血鬼的模樣，廉價的披風勒住他的脖子，手上提著塑膠做的南瓜桶，Iris本來是和他一起走的，但她在路上遇到了同學，Barry說自己可以去附近公園休息一下，等她過來找自己。  
他一個人走在路上，身邊都是家庭帶著幼童出來要糖，或是小學生們成群結隊，而他只有一個人。  
「你的收穫看起來有點少。」Barry聽見聲音後，只是笑著看向身邊的人，「還好，我本來也不想出門要糖的，我應該在家裡念書。」  
「放鬆一下不是壞事。」Cold告訴他，並且伸手從Barry的南瓜桶裡面拿了一顆糖吃掉，Barry沒說話，所以他是允許的。  
「你準備去哪？」Cold問他，畢竟他正在離開有住戶的街道，「這裡看起來不像是去要糖的路線。」  
「我打算去公園休息一下，Iris正在和她朋友說話，我去那等她。」Barry告訴他自己的計畫，Cold跟著走，直到了附近的親子公園，他們兩個隨意的坐在其中一個長椅上，南瓜桶就放在他們中間。  
「我可以問你幾個問題嗎？」Barry問著Cold。  
「你可以問，但我不一定會回答。」Cold說，Barry也沒指望他會老實回答就是了。  
「你為什麼都沒有變老，這已經是我們認識第六年了，你看起來還是一樣。」  
「當人到了一定年紀時，外貌通常不會有太多改變，除非是臉上的細紋變化而已。」Cold的回答是有道理的。  
「我知道道理，但這六年來，你都只穿同一件衣服嗎？」Barry提出了另一個問題，從三年前他就在觀察了，每次Cold出現都是牛仔褲和針織衫，除了外套會和季節呼應變化外，基本上都是一樣的。  
Cold想了一下，「我的衣櫃裡面都是同款衣服你信不信。」Barry不是很想相信，但他知道真的有這種事情存在，例如West家隔壁的上班族叔叔，天天基本上都一套西裝和襯衫。  
「為什麼你一年才出現一次？」  
「我並不長住於中城，我偶爾才回來。」  
Barry接受了這理由，畢竟這很合理，他也聽過班上同學有人父母在外出差，很久才回家一趟的，「你是人嗎？」當他問出這問題時，Cold用了一種關愛的眼神看他，但也同時向是在問他是不是神經病。  
Cold伸出手捏了捏Barry的臉頰，Barry在不大的力道下喊痛，Cold立刻就停手了，「我當然是人，Barry。」  
「我只是確認！」Barry摸著自己的被臉紅的臉頰，「你感覺像是我的神仙教父之類的，當我有困難或是疑惑時你都會出現，雖然不是每一次。」  
「只是湊巧而已。」Cold似乎被神仙教父這說法給逗笑了，他的聲音中帶有點愉悅。  
接著Barry還是不斷的提問，Cold的回答有時候正經有時候偏離話題，Barry覺得自己已經慢慢抓到Cold的說話方式了。  
直到Barry身上的手機響了，他們知道這又是一次離別的信號，Barry短暫的講完電話後，他起身走到了Cold的面前，對他說：「Trick or treat.」  
Cold似乎沒有想到這個，他老實的對Barry說：「Sorry, Kid，沒有糖果。」  
「那我要對你惡作劇，閉上眼睛。」Barry看著Cold老實的閉上眼睛，心臟開始瘋狂加速跳著，他彎下腰，臉靠近了Cold，並且在他嘴上親了一下，接著迅速的退回原位，Cold睜開眼看著他，有些詫異的看著Barry，但沒有開口說任何話。  
Barry滿臉通紅的拿起南瓜桶，「我該走了，我們下次再見。」說完他就跑掉了，留下Cold還坐在椅子上。  
這是第一次，Barry比Cold還要先離開，同時那也是Barry的初吻。

酒吧，一個Barry從來都沒想過要來的地方，但他現在就在其中，他隨意的坐在一個位置上，看著Cold拿著兩瓶啤酒過來。  
「我們為什麼來這？」Barry問他，Cold只是把啤酒遞給他，「找點樂子。」他輕描淡寫的說，Barry好像還是不太能理解，Cold只是舉起酒瓶與他碰撞。  
Barry是在去監獄探望完父親後遇見Cold的，從鐵山監獄回去的公車上，Cold無聲無息地出現在自己身邊，這幾年來Barry已經習慣了這種事情，他總是無聲無息的出現並且消失，他該慶幸自己15歲那年做的事情沒有讓Cold不再出現。  
當回到市區時，時間已經是晚餐時間，Cold要他發訊息給Iris說自己不回去吃晚飯，他照做了，接著Cold就帶他到酒吧了。  
「你來過嗎？」Cold喝了一口啤酒後問，Barry搖頭，他才成年半年多，但之前都在準備上大學的事情，沒有出來放鬆過。  
「那我想你也沒有喝醉過。」Cold總是什麼都知道，他用的不是你沒有喝過酒，而是喝醉，Barry將瓶口放到嘴邊喝了一口，他果然還是不太喜歡啤酒的麥味。  
「上大學以後你會經常去參加各種派對，酒量練起來，就不怕被灌醉了。」Cold注意到Barry看起來還是不太開心，「你要是不喜歡這裡，我們可以離開。」  
Barry搖搖頭，他雖然的確不太喜歡酒吧氣氛，但這是Cold帶他來的地方，「我只是不習慣這種地方。」  
Cold聳了一下肩，告訴他：「多來幾次你就會習慣了。」  
Barry一口氣將啤酒喝掉了半瓶，酒精開始影響了他，Cold這時候才問：「等一下，你上一餐是多久以前？」  
「嗯……中午？」Barry思考了一下以後傻笑著回答，Cold看起來一臉懊惱，「我們走吧。」Cold伸手拉住Barry，準備帶他離開這裡。  
「為什麼？」Barry問著他，他覺得有點輕飄飄的，「不是說要帶我來找樂子嗎？我們才剛進來。」  
「因為你開始喝醉了，小子。」Cold說完，Barry想證明自己沒有喝醉，所以把手上剩餘的啤酒全喝了下去，「我才沒有醉。」他把啤酒瓶倒過來，表示自己喝完了一整罐。  
他看到Cold把手扶在額頭上，他認得那個姿勢，Joe每次對他表示煩惱時候也都是這樣，Barry覺得自己心裡有一部分開始潰堤了，他突然想哭，而他真的流淚了，Cold看到他的眼淚時驚慌失措，他的聲音變的輕柔，詢問他：「怎麼了？Barry，你怎麼哭了。」  
「你覺得我是麻煩。」Barry小聲的說，「你和Joe一樣都覺得我是麻煩。」他一想到這裡就開始啜泣，接著他感覺到一隻手搭在了他肩上，Cold靠近了他，「我沒有覺得你是麻煩，Barry，我相信West警探也不覺得。」  
Barry伸手抓住了Cold的衣服，像是想確認什麼存在，「我爸爸、我爸爸他希望我不要再執著於媽媽的案子。」Barry想起了早上的會面，當他和爸爸說自己之後會主修物理和化學之後，說了自己以後要成為一個鑑證員，他會想辦法從那些證物之中找出新線索證明他爸爸的清白，但他父親只是希望他放棄，他希望Barry去過自己的人生。  
「我不懂，我想要他自由，為什麼他放棄了？沒有他我的人生就不完整啊。」Barry一直在流淚，Cold只是維持著這姿勢讓他盡情的哭泣。  
再後來，他們怎麼離開酒吧，他怎麼回到家上床睡覺的，自己怎麼和Cold分別的，他都沒有印象。   
直到早上醒來頭有點痛，他才知道這就是宿醉，他在床上坐起身子，努力回想著昨天的事情，他好像哭了，在Cold的懷裡哭著，應該是這樣吧？他不太信任自己的記憶力，然後他們離開酒吧，Cold帶他去吃了大貝利漢堡，這應該是真的，Barry對味覺的記憶還是有的，接著Cold說要送自己回家，Barry求他不要走，然後──  
『留下來陪我，我不想要在一個人了。』Barry拉著他的手，像個孩子撒嬌。  
『你有Joe、你有Iris，你不是一個人。』Cold安撫著他。  
『但他們不是你。』Barry說，『他們不是你，你是特別的。』  
『你也是特別的，Barry，你一直都是最特別的那個。』  
『我對你來說是特別的嗎？』他問著Cold。  
『你是，你對我來說是很特別的存在。』聽到這回答後，Barry撲到他懷裡，緊緊抱住他。  
Barry一想到這裡就臉紅了，他喝醉時都幹了些什麼啊──  
現在的他只希望還能再見到Cold，希望Cold不會覺得他是個難搞的青少年。

『如果可以的話，我希望我們下次見面時間在三月十五號，周六，傍晚或是晚上。』  
Barry吞了口口水，今天就是三月十五號，而現在是中午，他想起了去年見到Cold時對他說的話，那是Barry第一次想要和他預定時間見面，畢竟Cold的出現和消失都是突然並且毫無預警的，但Barry忘記和他約定地點了，Barry正在思考，他應該去外面走走等待他找到自己，還是就待在家裡？  
Barry想了想了，還是換好了衣服走出家門，他知道Cold總是能找到他，那等到對方找到自己後，在繼續執行計畫也沒問題。  
Barry在咖啡廳看著書時，一個人拿著一杯熱飲就出現在他對面，他沒有說話，Barry先開口了：「我還以為你不會出現了。」  
「你並沒有和我約幾點，我想四點是不錯的選擇。」Cold喝了一口他的飲料，「你指定今天和這時間有什麼用意嗎？」Cold還是問了。  
Barry把書給夾進書籤後關上，「今天是周六，所以我想我們有比較多的時間。」Barry這樣告訴他，Cold點點頭表示理解，這十一年來，他們每次見面和說話的時間通常落在三小時左右，明明就只是一年見一次的人，但Barry對他的印象卻是如此深刻。  
「聽你這樣說，你應該有什麼計畫了。」  
「我是有些計畫。」Barry微笑對他說，「你能夠完全配合我嗎？」  
「帶路吧，孩子，我想知道你會給我些什麼驚喜了。」Cold答應了。

不過當Barry將他帶到一間旅館時，Cold臉上的表情可以說是十分精彩，Barry沒有讓他有任何提問的時間就把他拉進旅館，給櫃檯登記了身分證後，就將他帶到預定的房間內。  
一張King Size的大床，一間浴室，一套沙發，標準的客房配置，「這是我想的那樣嗎？」Cold不確定的問。  
Barry沒有回答，只是將他拉到床上坐下，「就只是，什麼都不要問好嗎？」Barry知道自己看起來一定很好笑，但他現在真的緊張的要死，但自己也不能臨陣退縮，都把人帶來旅館了，Barry鼓起勇氣吻了他，和15歲那次的輕吻不同，這次是貨真價實的一個吻，然後Cold加深了那個吻，他奪走了主控權，將舌頭伸進他嘴裡交纏。  
當他們分開，Cold說他就問一個問題：「你確定你不後悔嗎？」Barry不確定他想問的是哪方面的後悔，但不論是將第一次獻給一個男人，或是和幾乎是陌生人的他上床，他都不覺得後悔，Barry搖搖頭，眼神表現出堅定，Cold嘆了一口氣，稍微一用力，將他拉上了床上。  
只有Barry知道自己有多渴求著Cold，第一次夢見Cold後他就夢遺了，早上爬起來洗內褲和褲子，後來他學會了正確的性知識，Cold一直都是他的性幻想對象，他為此還上網看了正確的同志性交教學。  
當他被Cold吻著，他的手指不斷在自己體內擴張時，Barry只覺得心滿意足，而當Cold操進自己身體裡時，Barry滿足的嘆息著，他渴望這個已經許久了，「Cold.」他呼喊著對方。  
「Len.」他說，「叫我Len.」當他開始動作，Barry把手環著他的脖子，隨著他每一次挺進，他都跟著呼喚著Len的名字。  
當結束了第一次，Len躺在他身邊，Barry向他靠了過去，他悄聲問：「你會為我留下來嗎？」  
Len轉過頭看他，「我不會。」他親吻著Barry的嘴唇，「事實上，我們應該停止碰面了。」Barry想哭，但他忍住了，「為什麼，因為你和我上了床？」  
「一小部分是，另一部分是，你已經不再需要我了。」Len告訴他。  
「我需要你。」Barry還是哭了，「我喜歡你。」  
Len吻了他，這次換Barry加深了這個吻，他主動爬到了Len身上，用屁股蹭著Len的陰莖，「幹我。」他渴求著，「我想記住這一天。」Len坐起身子將他翻倒，讓他躺在床上，又一次的操入了Barry的體內。  
Barry不記得自己高潮了幾次，就算全身痠痛他也心滿意足，他們一起洗了澡，之後躺回床上，Barry緊緊抓著Len的手，這是最後的幾小時了，也可能是幾分鐘，他不想要放開，「當你離開後，我們還會在見面嗎？」  
「你以後會見到我的，但那個我，不是現在的我。」Len告訴他，「當你見到另一個我，他是個混帳，你可以盡力打他沒關係。」Barry對這個說法感到十分困擾，但他還是記下了，「如果你真的想要見我，2019年9月6號，我會在貝伍德路的公寓等你，你會在三樓找到我。」  
Barry吻了他，「我會去找你的。」距離2019年還有很長一段時間，但Barry可以等，畢竟Len是他這輩子認定的真愛。

2019年9月1號  
Len將逃生艙停在了屋頂上，自己往樓下走去，他向船長請了個長假，當Sara問他為什麼時，他說自己要去結婚了。  
他完全能記得Sara和Ava臉上驚恐的表情，他用鑰匙打開了那一間房子，幾天前他和十年前的Barry說的住址，然後開始打掃，他還有五天可以等。

Len在第二天時想起了第一次見到Barry的事情，那時候Barry個頭很小，怯生生的告訴自己是陌生人，所以不應該和他走，Len喜歡這種聰明的孩子，但之後他發現用一隻冰就收買了Barry，他依然是個孩子，有人稍微對他好，他就不會提起戒心，這點和Lisa完全不同，Lisa是除了自己和Mick以外，對誰都有滿滿的戒心。  
他在和Barry道別以後就穿梭到了下一年，定位Barry不是難事，但他沒想到隨機挑選的時間已經是在他母親被殺害以後了，對自己來說幾分鐘前還在微笑害羞的孩子，現在哭得如此傷心，Len想不到辦法安慰他，只能讓他哭到累了停下，Barry對他說了黃衣人的事情，Len是知道的，他告訴Barry自己相信他，Barry對他笑了笑，接著就累到睡著了。  
Len希望下次別再有這種事情發生，帶著一個十歲大的孩子撬門鎖並且偷偷將他放上床真的有點難度。  
他繼續整理著家裡，順便思考著等下要去買的食材，他在下船以前了解了一下閃電俠的狀況，因為大量奔跑所以他需要很多熱量，Len會提供他很多食物的。

Len在第三天在家喝咖啡時候想到自己原本回到過去的目的，他只是希望可以和Barry打好關係，之後他可能會放水而已，沒想到意外的成了人生導師。  
畢竟聽到一個十幾歲的孩子說想要殺人時，一般人都該感到訝異，但Len是能體會那種恨之入骨的感覺，畢竟他也是十幾歲時就想要殺了Lewis，他們是一樣的，但Barry不能和自己一樣走上那種憤怒的復仇之路，所以他告訴Barry應該往正確的方向走去。  
對於Barry來說，每次見到自己都是一年以後，但對Len說，每次見到Barry都只是幾個小時的間隔。  
當Barry問起自己怎麼都沒有老或是老是穿同一套衣服時，他發現自己的確是太大意了，Barry畢竟是個聰明的孩子，這點東西他當然會發現。  
但Len都用了一些看似玩笑但又很實際的回答呼攏過去，直到他的手機響了，他們又到了分別的時刻，而Barry向自己要糖時，Len老實的告訴他自己身上沒有東西，Barry讓他閉上眼睛，Len原本以為Barry會在他臉上畫畫或是趁機偷打自己當作惡作劇，沒想到嘴唇上卻傳來另一種觸感，當他睜開眼睛，看見的是臉紅的像番茄一樣的Barry，不等自己開口就跑掉了。  
Len現在想起來，他好像和Barry的關係有點太好了，已經超越了原本預期的模樣。

距離見到Barry還有兩天，Len自從採買完東西以後就待在家裡沒有出去過，他剛好順便研究一下最新的防盜系統，好讓自己的大腦不要又一次生銹。  
知道了閃電俠需要大量食物填飽肚子以外，他突然在想閃電俠會不會喝醉，就像他18歲那年那樣，喝醉了像自己撒嬌，傻笑，渴望得到認同。  
他還記得Barry問他自己對他來說是不是特別的，Len告訴他是，最一開始認為他是特別的是因為他已經很久沒有遇到一個令他感到興奮的對手了，但現在Barry對他特別的原因是自己愛他。  
雖然這樣聽起來有些不可思議，但在參與Barry這幾年人生中，他發現自己的確被他給吸引，不過有一部分是本來就對他抱有好感，現在只是好感度更加提升而已。  
但顯然Barry對自己的好感度更高，他直接把自己帶去開房間，Len只是確認了他不後悔就把主導權給搶了過來，他告訴了Barry自己的名字，只因為他不希望Barry在此時此刻喊的不是自己，Len沒有計算那天晚上他們做了幾次，只知道他們的體力都見底了。  
Barry希望他留下，他不能，他們不在同一個時間上，他不能留下，Barry哭了，因為他又一次的被拋棄。  
Len沒有要拋棄他，所以他和Barry說了，如果九年以後對自己還有感情，就來找他。  
而兩天後，他就知道Barry是否還愛著他了。

Len在六號早上就開始準備著晚上要吃的食物，但老實說他也不知道Barry幾點才會過來找自己，還有一個可能就是他也不會來找自己，畢竟那都是九年前的事情，這段期間什麼事情都可能發生，例如Barry發現自己根本不愛自己，他愛的是Iris West。  
如果他沒記錯，當他被奧核之眼毀滅時，他曾經看到Barry和Iris結婚了，Len正在切菜的手猶豫了一下，如果是那樣，那他也只能接受，畢竟Barry和自己接觸時候還很年輕，而未來總有無限可能。  
Len在下午三點時將牛排送入烤箱開始低溫烘烤，等到五點他會得到慢熟成菲力。

現在是七點，Len已經在思考要不要給Lisa打電話，讓他過來和自己吃頓飯，解決掉這明顯不是兩個人可以吃完的餐點。  
Barry沒有出現，他不會出現了。  
Len拿起手機找著Lisa的電話撥出，他的妹妹沒有接聽，顯然今晚有其他安排了，Lisa和自己一樣都很小心，準備要做案他就不會帶手機在身上。  
Len將手機丟到沙發上，準備回房間洗個澡，之後再來解決這一頓晚餐，明天他就回乘波號上，除非Lisa有事找自己，否則他不會在踏入中城一步。  
當他洗完澡腰間只繫著一條浴巾出來時，他看見了Barry，穿著他的閃電俠制服，上面似乎還有被火燻出來的黑痕，他沒來得及開口叫Barry的名字，Barry就衝進他懷裡，親吻他，Len想念這個，即便他們上次接吻只是在幾天以前，但對Barry來說，那已經是九年前了。  
「你在這裡。」Barry似乎不敢置信，「你真的在這。」  
「我在這裡。」Len重複著他的話，「你看起來一團糟，Barry。」  
「我在實驗室忙過頭了，當我意識到就是今天時我衝過來了，但是在路上我遇到了一場火警花了一點時間，然後當我進門，我沒有看到你，我以為你不見了。」Barry緊緊抱著他。  
Len稍微推開了他，「先去洗澡，然後我們吃飯，我們有很多時間可以聊。」Barry看著他，露出了他的招牌小狗眼，害羞的問：「一起洗？」  
Len搖搖頭，「我得把晚餐加熱。」Barry扁嘴表示不滿，Len親吻了他，「我會在這，我保證。」

只有Barry知道這九年來他是怎麼度過的，所以他向Len抱怨，「以前的你真的是個混蛋。」Barry告訴他，Len只是一副『我早就告訴過你』的表情，「當我第一次見到你，以前的你，我差點上前去吻他，但他不是你。」  
「你要是吻了他，我估計他會搶了我的位置。」Len太了解自己了，他喜歡制定計畫，而偏離他計畫的東西，不是摧毀就是得到手，而像Barry這樣的人，他一定會得到手。  
Barry把自己餐盤內的東西吃完後就坐到他身上，「我等了你九年。」Barry講述這事實，「以前的你曾經讓我感到快樂，讓我知道你是真的存在的，然後他消失了，加入了傳奇，幾年前外星人入侵時，Ray告訴我他死了，我以為我再也見不到你了。」  
「我的確死過。」Len將手環上他的腰，「但我回來了，可是我沒有在踏入中城，所以你一直以為我是死亡的。」  
Barry低下頭吻他，「別在離開我了，我沒辦法再忍受自己一個人了。」除了Len的離開，他經歷了許多事情，Barry不覺得自己有辦法在承受任何人的消失，尤其是他所愛的人。  
「我不會了。」Len給予他承諾，接著他從不知道哪裡掏出了一枚戒指，套上了Barry的無名指，尺寸剛好，「我利用了職務之便參與了你十一年的過去，雖然中間空了幾年，但你願意讓我參與你的未來嗎？」  
回應他的是Barry的喜極而泣的臉和一句我願意。


End file.
